


Couple's Counselling (Not) Required

by Graceful_Storyteller



Series: Scenes We'd Like To See [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Clones, Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship, Soundwave is done, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, dysfunctional idiots, scheming Starscream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceful_Storyteller/pseuds/Graceful_Storyteller
Summary: “Don't be shy Soundwave,” Starscream purrs. “I don't bite.”Set during Season 2 Episode 10: Armada. Starscream approaches Soundwave with a distraction. Against his better judgement Soundwave accepts.Soundwave should know better than to take Starscream at face value.
Relationships: Soundwave/Starscream
Series: Scenes We'd Like To See [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598782
Comments: 11
Kudos: 117





	Couple's Counselling (Not) Required

“Soundwave. I'm glad you came.”

Standing on the threshold of Commander Starscream's private quarters, Soundwave hesitates. This is a trap. There is no way it cannot be a trap.

Starscream raises an optic ridge. “Well? Are you going to come in or not?”

Reclining on the berth, helm cushioned by one hand, knee raised and leg positioned in an inviting triangle – Starscream is the embodiment of cool confidence. If it is an act it is a better one than he is usually able to muster around Soundwave.

Soundwave enters the room.

A smirk slides across Starscream's faceplate. “Much better.” He sits up seductively. “I was starting to worry you hadn't received my message.”

Oh, Soundwave had received his message. After weeks of radio silence the simple request to 'Join me in my old quarters?' had filled him with both annoyance and relief. He'd actually started to worry that something had happened to the frustrating little glitch.

“Don't be shy Soundwave,” Starscream purrs. “I don't bite.”

No, Starscream doesn't bite. Those claws, on the other hand, have been known to leave compromising marks on Soundwave's frame. Luckily for both of them most everyone on the Nemesis is too terrified of Soundwave to gaze his way for long enough to notice the damage. The only exception to that rule is Megatron. It is one of many reasons his relationship with Starscream has cooled since his lord's return.

“Have you not missed me Soundwave?” Starscream queries as he rises from the berth. “Because I have most definitely missed you.” He crosses the room in a few short, hypnotising strides. “I've missed the way you challenge me. The way you fight me.” He stops little more than a breath away from Soundwave. “I've missed the way you _usually_ have me at your mercy by now.” He drags one finger along the edge of Soundwave's mask, his confident smirk making Starscream look unfairly attractive. Soundwave's circuits begin to warm as the jet taps lightly on his visor. “Take this off.”

Soundwave tilts his helm away and, as always, Starscream instantly understands the meaning behind the gesture.

“Of course I've remembered the rules,” he scoffs and holds up two small, flat disks. Starscream places one on either side of his helm, level with his optics. The disks magnetise to his frame and begin to softly glow with pale green light. Starscream holds Soundwave's gaze as he lightly brushes one of the disks. The green shifts to red and Starscream's optics go dim.

Soundwave waits a beat before slowly waving a digit in front of Starscream's optics. There is not even a flicker of movement. If this is a trap Starscream has placed himself at a serious disadvantage.

“Well?” Starscream demands, growing impatient.

It does not take Soundwave long to consider his options. He can walk away and pretend this never happened. He can report Starscream to Lord Megatron. O _r_ he can take Starscream up on his implied offer. Perhaps foolishly, he chooses to accept Starscream's offer of a much needed interface.

With deft, practised movements Soundwave releases the latches and removes his mask. He wraps one arm around Starscream's waist and pulls the jet close before moving in for a kiss. Starscream hums his approval, his own arms coming up to caress Soundwave's shoulders. The kiss is almost chaste as they rediscover the other's taste. Somewhere at the back of Soundwave's processor an alarm bell rings. He promptly ignores it in favour of trailing kisses from Starscream's mouth along his jaw and down to his collar-faring.

“Much better,” Starscream sighs. “I'm glad you're starting to warm up Soundwave.”

Ignoring the teasing, Soundwave continues to lathe the jet's frame with attention. A wing flutters under his mouth as the hand not clutching his mask trails down a long, sleek leg. His spindly fingers dig into Starscream's knee joint, prompting an appreciative groan.

“Maybe we should take this to the berth?” Starscream suggests, his voice thick with lust. “I want to feel your valve.”

An excellent idea. Soundwave gently pushes against Starscream's chest-plate, guiding him backwards towards their destination. The back of Starscream's knees knock the berth and Soundwave releases his protective hold. The jet falls gracefully onto his back, wings fanning wide to make a truly enticing tableau. Soundwave places his mask on a nearby shelf and moves to straddle Starscream's hips. He leans down to kiss him again, relishing the chance to enjoy his mouth. It is possibly the part of the jet he has missed the most.

Hands dance over Soundwave's frame, deadly talons tracing sensitive seams. The spymaster shudders, his core temperature rising as Starscream grinds his hips up into his modesty panel.

Soundwave does not take the bait. He keeps his panel firmly closed as he lavishes Starscream's faceplate and neck-cables with kisses and gentle bites. As much as Soundwave knows he is going to love what comes next, he is in no rush to end the foreplay. Having Starscream close and amiable again is something he'd thought he'd lost forever. After his perceived betrayal he'd thought Starscream would never again allow him this close – would never trust him enough to partake in anything which might be described as intimate. He'd resigned himself to rough frags and frustrated battles for dominance, if Starscream ever deigned to come back at all. He plans on savouring this for as long as Starscream will allow.

“Soundwave...” Starscream groans, pouting.

Soundwave rolls his optics. Impatient as always.

With slow, teasing kisses Soundwave makes his way down Starscream's frame. He skirts Starscream's panel, focusing his attention on glossy thighs instead. The jet whines, his hips twitching imploringly. Clawed hands caress Soundwave's helm and attempt to coax him higher. Soundwave bites down reprovingly and Starscream curses him.

“You're a fragging tease.”

Fighting a smile, Soundwave makes his way back up Starscream's frame. He retracts his panel, revealing his valve and the lubricant gathered there. Grasping Starscream's hand, he manoeuvres it into a position where he can grind his exterior node against the heel of the jet's palm. Soundwave gasps silently at the pressure and bolt of charge it creates. Starscream curses vehemently.

“Tease!”

Soundwave rolls his optics. Again.

With his free hand Soundwave taps demandingly on Starscream's interface panel. The jet hisses as he releases his spike with a muttered, “Finally!” Smiling fondly, Soundwave wraps his hand around the bared spike and _squeezes._ Starscream whimpers, his hand curling against Soundwave's valve. With a sharp in-vent Soundwave loosens his grip and begins to move his hand slowly up and down the jet's spike. Starscream continues to whimper, his helm thrown back and neck-cables blatantly exposed. “Soundwave...”

Circuits set alight by his former Commander's submission, Soundwave pins Starscream's wrists to the berth as he presses a hard kiss to Starscream's mouth. The jet kisses back, just as hungry.

With a quick change of position Soundwave rubs his dripping valve along Starscream's hard length, loving the way it causes the other to writhe beneath him. Reluctantly he ends the kiss, sitting back so that he is at a better angle to ride Starscream. He releases his partner's wrists, gently guiding them towards his thighs. He feels Starscream shudder as his spike catches the rim of Soundwave's valve.

Biting his lip-plate, Soundwave sinks down onto Starscream's spike. His optics offline as pain and pleasure shoot through his system, his valve quickly adjusting to Starscream's girth. He takes a moment to revel in the sensation of being full. Then, slowly, he begins to move.

“Yes!” Starscream hisses. “Oh, Soundwave, you feel so good.”

Soundwave's smile returns as he continues his slow pace. Starscream's clawed hands are like vices around his thighs as the jet struggles to resist the urge to mindlessly frag Soundwave. It is exceedingly considerate of him, and Soundwave would be suspicious if he wasn't so distracted by the picture his partner makes. His hips start to move faster, the charge in his systems building. Starscream groans and starts to meet each thrust with a roll of his hips.

The pressure continues to build until Starscream's claws dig into Soundwave's seams and he overloads with a howl. Electric pleasure courses through Soundwave's systems and he barely silences his own sounds of ecstasy in time.

For a moment they hold their positions, both frozen in time as their cooling fans roar in the silence. Carefully, Soundwave disconnects their frames and lays down beside Starscream. He presses lazy kisses to his face-plate, prompting a smile from the jet.

“Perhaps we should rest a moment before going another round?”

Soundwave grins against the warm metal before settling. He really shouldn't stay for another round. He is supposed to be on duty and his absence will be noticed. Megatron will ask questions and reporting these dalliances are the last thing Soundwave wishes to do.

Still, Starscream's frame is warm and inviting. Soundwave has missed this – missed him. And, from the way Starscream wraps his arms around him, Soundwave is inclined to believe the feeling is mutual. A few more minutes of indulgence will do no harm...

A ping from Laserbeak jolts Soundwave out of his reverie. Checking his internal chrono, he realises with an unpleasant lurch that he has indulged far longer than is wise. Cursing Starscream and his own terrible recharge pattern, Soundwave attempts to untangle his limbs. Starscream grunts and clings blindly to him. “No...” he groans.

Soundwave pauses. Apparently he was not the only one who accidentally slipped into the recharge cycle.

Releasing one of his tentacles, Soundwave retrieves his mask and quickly returns it to its rightful place. He then shifts until he is able to deactivate the optical inhibitors. Red returns to green and Starscream frowns as his optics online.

“What..?”

The time appears on Soundwave's visor. Starscream blinks as his optics struggle to adjust.

“Why does it matter what time it is?”

The time Soundwave received Starscream's summons also appears on his visor, along with an exclamation mark.

“Oh stop worrying,” Starscream says dismissively. “I'm sure everyone's far too distracted to have missed you.”

Another silent alarm blares at the back of Soundwave's processor.

Starscream's frown morphs slowly into a cunning smirk. “In fact, I think we have plenty of time before your absence is noted. Time enough, at least, for you to give me a proper goodbye.”

Dragging him down, Starscream begins to kiss his way from Soundwave's neck-cables down his shoulder and towards his chestplate. Soundwave allows him that far before firmly pushing away. He shakes his helm and again attempts to untangle himself from Starscream's hold.

“Are you this cold to every Decepticon you take to berth?”

Soundwave pauses. He runs his digits delicately across Starscream's faceplate before playing an audio clip of Megatron. _“Soundwave, report.”_

A sad face appears on his visor as he reluctantly drops his hand and leaves the berth.

Something that might be panic flashes through Starscream's optics. His hand darts out to stop Soundwave from leaving, and suspicion rears its ugly helm.

“Wait! Please. Just a few more minutes?”

Soundwave weighs his options. He can easily free himself and leave. _Or_ he can stay and discover Starscream's game.

A countdown appears on his visor. Starscream deflates with relief.

“Yes, of course. Wouldn't want you to get in trouble with your _master_.”

Soundwave narrows his optics behind his mask. He shoves the jet onto his back, causing Starscream to release his hold and squawk indignantly. Before he can start complaining Soundwave is back on the berth, attacking all of Starscream's sensitive spots with fingers and tentacles. The jet trembles and moans beneath him, his whole frame arching up into Soundwave's touch. With a snap his modesty panel retracts. Judging by the look of surprise on his faceplate it was not a voluntary reaction.

“D-don't get cocky Soundwave,” Starscream gasps as he continues to writhe. “J-just because you're cheating...”

Soundwave tilts his helm innocently. He directs one of his tentacles between Starscream's legs, his feelers caressing a valve he is well acquainted with.

Except... this isn't Starscream's valve.

He stops moving, processor reeling. Starscream frowns up at him. “What's wrong now?”

With a sharp flick of his tentacle Soundwave break's the jet's seal.

“Ow! That fragging hurt you-” A look of realisation cross his faceplate and makes his optics burn bright. “I can explain.”

There are limited ways in which a mech can regain their seal, or reasons for wanting to do such a thing. Soundwave runs through the possibilities, eliminating them until only one remains.

“Clone,” he growls, entire frame vibrating with suppressed rage. This wasn't a trap, it was a distraction, and there is only one reason why Starscream would want him distracted. He hastily pulls up security footage and, sure enough, there are Starscream's other clones advancing on Megatron.

A face red with rage appears on Soundwave's visor.

“Oh frag,” Starscream breathes. He attempts to run, but Soundwave is too fast for him. He pins the jet's arms to the berth, using his weight to keep him in place. The clone struggles and pleads to be released. Soundwave ignores it in favour of running through what he knows about the technology Starscream has access to on the Harbinger. Because, yes, Soundwave knows exactly where Starscream has chosen to spend his exile. He regrets not telling Lord Megatron and damns the loyalty he feels towards his manipulative glitch of a lover.

After pulling up the plans for similar ships, Soundwave hastily investigates how the clones were created. With any luck there will be a way to remotely detonate them, or some fatal weakness he will be able to relay to Lord Megatron before it is too late. If Megatron falls now because of his inattention he will never forgive himself.

A note from a long dead scientist gives him pause. 'We observed that when the clones were injured the original subject was able to feel their pain, no matter how far the two were separated from each other.'

A wicked smile spreads across Soundwave's faceplate.

***

Starscream shrieks as pain races across his frame in a very specific and _familiar_ pattern.

“I guess that means Soundwave worked out it was a clone. Vindictive fragger.”


End file.
